New watch
by Yokailover01
Summary: Katie has somehow found out about Nate's watch. At the same time Jibanyan is mad at Whisper for a fusion reason. What will happen when these two problems combine into one quest to go to the other side of the yo kai world?
1. Nyawhis!

**My new story, mainly involving Nate x Katie and a fusion. Includes other ships as well. The beginning is a scene from the Yo kai watch movie. Hope you like it!**

It was dark in the area where five characters were. Some large Yo kai power had hit not one yo kai, but two. Once the beam went away everyone was in a shock. The two yo kai were fused into one. The new fusion spun around in a twirl.

"Nyawhis! I'm Buchinyan, nyawhis!"

* * *

Jibanyan had enough. Ever since that one day it all started. The day Nate, Whisper, and he went back in time to save the yo kai watch. Ever since that large power hit Whisper and he, ever since then. Now every time the two crashed into each other it happened. Jibanyan was furious at it. It was Whisper's fault, for he decided to get hit too. He ran in at the last secondl. Jibanyan was now in Nate's room, laying on his bed as the human boy was freaking out.

"I totally forgot!" Nate said quickly cleaning up his messy room. "Nyan?" Jibanyan stared at Nate in confusion. "Nate this isn't like you." Whisper said looking at his master. Jibanyan then realized Whisper was close to where he was, so he stood up and pushed Whisper a couple feet away. "Hey what gives?" Whisper said looking at the cat. "From nyow on I want you AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE!" Jibanyan yelled at the butler and climbed back on the bed. "Remember? After school Katie's coming over!" Nate said in a nervous way. "I don't remember…" Whisper started, but was interrupted by Jibanyan. "Oh yeah! Go ahead and get to school. Whisper and I will get this place straightened up for you Nyate!" "Really? Thanks!" Nate said putting on his shoes. Once he left Jibanyan got to working. This wasn't something he would do, but he knew how he felt over Katie. He too had experienced it last week.

Whisper was on his yo kai pad minding his own business. "WHISPER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING!" Jibanyan yelled in anger. "I never agreed to it." Whisper said a bit annoyed at Jibanyan's actions. "And why should I? You've been rude to me for a while now." "WELL IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU RAN IN AT THE LAST SECOND!"Jibanyan eyes burned with anger. "You're still not over that? I already said it wasn't my fault. I didn't know it would do that to us. Plus I don't know why we say 'whis', I don't say that now!" Whisper said turning away. "STILL!" Jibanyan yelled stealing the yo kai pad from Whisper. "What happened to the good times? You know when we were in high school?" Whisper asked. "Well back then YOU WEREN'T SO SELFISH!" Jibanyan replied still angered. Whisper gasped. "Well, you took something of mine, so I'll take something from you." Whisper said pulling out a Next HaMEOWny magazine. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Jibanyan yelled running towards Whisper. "PAWS OF FURY!" Jibanyan yelled about to do his soulmate more. Unfortunately, tripped, and fell right on Whisper! The two were surrounded by a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, after school, Nate was talking with Katie.

"I'm sorry Nate, but I have to do something first. I won't be able to come over until four." Katie said to Nate. "It's alright. Hey maybe I can see if you can stay over for dinner!" Nate said kinda blushing. "Okay! See you then!" Katie said walking away blushing. "Good, I doubt Jibanyan and Whisper cleaned my room all the way." Nate thought walking home.

"I'm home!" Nate said walking into the kitchen. "Nate! You're here! Where's Katie?" Nate's mom asked. "She'll be here in an hour. Hey can she stay for dinner?" Nate asked his mom. "Sure, I would like her to stay for a date." Nate's mom giggled. "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Nate yelled blushing madly. Before another word could be made, a crashing noise was made upstairs, so loud you could hear it downstairs. "What's that?" Nate's mom asked. "Wh...What? I didn't….didn't hear anything!" Nate stuttered knowing it had to be the cat and butler yo kai. "Well I'm gonna go upstairs." Nate said zooming up to his room. When he opened his door he saw a cat zooming around. But it wasn't Jibanyan, it was a white cat with red spots. It had two tails like Jibanyan, but the flame parts were a shade of blue. On the tip of it's head was a whisp matching the rest of it's body. Nate had an emotion like he seen this happen before, and the cat saw Nate and stood by him to give a bow. "Nyawhis!" The cat meowed. "Not again…" Nate thought outloud.

"This is all YOUR fault!" The cat meowed with the voice of Jibanyan. "MY fault!? YOU were the one who tripped!" The cat meowed again, but with Whisper's voice. "You guys became Buchinyan again…." Nate said shaking his head. "Why does this always happen?" Nate said to himself. "Guys you better get back to normal before Katie shows up. It'll be weird with you making all that ruckus!" Nate said frustrated. "Nyawhis…." The cat sighed, with both of the yo kai's voices at once. "I will, when WHISPER apologizes Nyawhis! He got me saying some weird word nyawhis!" Jibanyan's voice said. "YOU should apologize!" Whisper's voice replied. Nate sighed. "It never gets old…".

Meanwhile, Katie was on her tablet while waiting in line to buy something for her mom. She looked at some pictures of weird looking ducks. She gasped when she came across a picture that she seen in real life before. "How is this..?" She started. Right then the cashire called her up, so she put her tablet away and went to pay.

Nate was trying to split Buchinyan apart when a knock came to the door. "SHE'S HERE!" Nate gasped pushing Buchinyan into the closet and closing the door. "NYAWHIS!" Buchinyan said in shock, with both Whisper and Jibanyan's voices. Nate went and opened the door. "Hi Katie!" "Hi Nate, I need to talk to you about something important." Katie replied kinda serious. "Wha...what is it?" Nate asked. "I was browsing some yo kai called a kappa when I came across this." Katie replied pulling out her tablet to show Nate. Nate gasped when he saw the picture. It was his yo kai watch! How was he supposed to explain this to Katie?!


	2. Quest time!

"Katie I can explain…" Nate started. Before he could finished the closet swung open, with Buchinyan running out. "WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN NYAWHIS?!" Buchinyan yelled with Jibanyan's voice. Katie just stared in that direction, confused. "Look over there with this." Nate said to Katie tossing a marble to her. "Why?" She asked. "Just do it." Nate said looking back at Buchinyan. Katie went ahead and did it. She gasped when seeing Buchinyan, yelling in two different voices. Buchinyan was too distracted that he ran into the wall, splitting him back to Jibanyan and Whisper. "Bout time nyan…." Jibanyan replied rubbing his head.

"Katie, this is Jibanyan and Whisper." Nate said introducing his roommates. "Their yo kai. And Jibanyan, Whisper, you know Katie." "Yes, nyice to meet you nya, well actually get to talk to you. Don't talk to Whisper, he's selfish nyan." Jibanyan replied. "WHY YOU LITTLE…" Whisper started, but was interrupted by Jibanyan attacking him. "Yeah, because of him we became Buchinyan, which was what you saw us as first nyan." Jibanyan said giving a glance at Whisper. "Well maybe it could've been an accident…" Katie said, bending down to Jibanyan. "Nya, I'm still mad at him." Jibanyan said pulling out a choco bar. "Nate….explain why a ghost and a cat with two tails live with you." Katie said standing up to Nate. "They help me fight and befriend other yo kai." Nate sighed. "So that's why you've been acting kinda off. There was something not average about you…" Katie said smiling. Nate just frowned, but then smiled with her. "So the watch, what's with that?"

"It helps me see the yo kai." Nate said looking at his watch. "I got it from Whisper." "Is there more out there?" Katie asked. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan were all shocked in her question. "Yes, at the end of the yo kai world. It's very difficult to get there, and even if you do, there's a good chance there won't be any left. There's also some near the front, but right now they're sold out." Whisper explained, for once not on his yo kai pad. "Wow, is that the only thing you know whisper?" Nate giggled. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Whisper said madly. "Oh…" Katie said looking down. "Why did you want to know?" Nate asked his crush. "Because...I was wondering...if I could maybe help you…" Katie replied. "WHAT!?" Nate, Jibanyan, and Whisper said together in a shock. "Nate! Katie! Dinner's ready!" Nate's mom shouted from the kitchen. Before the two could make another sound, they went downstairs to eat.

Katie, Nate, and his parents got into a good conversation while eating. Jibanyan ate a choco bar near Katie's chair, and Whisper just floated nearby. Nate couldn't stop thinking about Katie wanting to help him. Why would she do that? After dinner Nate went back into his room, followed by Katie, Jibanyan, and Whisper.

"Katie, are you busy tomorrow?" Katie shook her head. "Than meet me in the front of my house as soon as you can. Bring some supplies as well. We have a yo kai world to travel." Nate said. "Really?!" Katie said smiling. "Why not? It's worth a shot." "Okay! Bye Nate!" Katie left the room. "So you're gonna take her nyan?" Jibanyan asked Nate. "No, _we're_ gonna take her." Nate said turning around. "Wait what Nyate?!" Jibanyan said in shock. "Well, nearby the yo kai watch shop, there is a fusion place. It can actually _unfuse_ a yo kai permanently!" Whisper said on his yo kai pad once more. "NYAN REALLY!? Then let's get lots of rest nyan!" Jibanyan said zooming to Nate's bed. "You really want to get rid of Buchinyan?" Nate asked Whisper. "If that's the only way Jibanyan will forgive me, than yes. I just want him to be like before." Whisper replied. "Well, we better get some rest."

* * *

The next day, Katie met Nate at the front of his house, like he said. Mirapo was with him. "All right, Mirapo, take us to the yo kai world." Nate said with Jibanyan, Whisper, and Katie behind him. "All right!" Mirapo said opening the portal. The two humans and two yo kai were about to jump in when they heard someone run to them.

"Nate! Oh my swirls what's going on?!" Komasan said running to Nate. "Komasan!" Jibanyan said in shock. "We're gonna go to the yo kai world. Wanna come with us?" Nate asked. "Of coarse!" Komasan smiled. "I think Komajiro went there anyway." Katie looked threw the marble to see him, and smiled. "Okay, Katie this is Komasan, I met him a while back. Anyways, let's go!" The five jumped into the mirror and started their quest to get Katie a new watch, and to remove Buchinyan.

* * *

 **Well, ended it here. Hope you like the next chapter! The next one is the start of their 'quest'.**


	3. One more member

Katie was shocked on how the yo kai world looked. She can see the yo kai without the marble Nate gave her. The five walked down the sidewalk of the world when, of course, something made them stop.

"Why would you want to do that?" Komasan asked Jibanyan, for they were in a conversation. "Nya, You would understand if you were in my shoes." Jibanyan sighed, but Komasan didn't get it. "What? You don't even wear shoes!" "It's an expression Komasan." Jibanyan replied. Jibanyan gasped when he saw a familiar she cat humming a song nearby with a shopping bag.

"UNIKITTY!" Jibanyan screamed running towards the cat. "Jibanyan?! Is that you?!" Unikitty said running to him to. "Umm….." Katie was speechless on what just happened. "I just got the newest Next HarMEOWny album!" Unikitty said gleefully pulling it out of a bag she had. "OH MY NYAN CAN I HAVE IT PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEE?!" Jibanyan pleaded. "Knew you would ask that, and since I was the first in line, I got you a copy." Unikitty smiled giving one to Jibanyan. "NYAN THANK YOU SO MUCH YOUR THE BEST!" "What's going on?" Katie looked at Nate. "They're Next HarMEOWny fans, it seems popular for yo kai." Nate replied. "But aren't they, super lame?" Katie asked. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?" Unikitty glared at Katie. "Next HarMEOWny is the best!" "And they're in adorable outfits." Jibanyan smiled looking at the album. "Okay, I'm sorry. But should we get going?" Katie said. "Yes." Komasan replied turning around. "Ooh! May I join you on this journey?" Unikitty asked as her normal cheerful self. "I'm pretty sure you can join us nyan." Jibanyan smiled blushing. "Yes, you may come with us." Nate said knowing Jibanyan's little not-secret secret. "Yay! So where we heading?" "To the other side of the yo kai world." Nate replied. "Oh, never been there before. It should be fun!" Unikitty smiled. "There's something wrong with her…" Whisper said quietly. Unikitty seemed not to notice.

"Well, can we get going now?" Nate said losing a bit patience. "Yep, let's go nyan!" Jibanyan smiled. Whisper noticed that Jibanyan was acting normal again. He didn't get why Jibanyan was mad at him in the first place, but he did kinda want to find out.

Komasan seemed to had read Whisper's mind. "Jibanyan, I know you're excited for the 'erasing Buchinyan' thing, but why exactly are you mad at Whisper for it?" "Well, it's hard to explain. When that power was gonna go to me, _he_ decided to get into the area at the moment. I mean, it's true he didn't know it would do that, but becuase of him I just don't wanna be nyear him. Because every time we crash together we become Buchinyan, and I think it would be best to stay away from him. I want him to be friends with me again, Buchinyan just pulls us apart." Jibanyan sighed, with both Komasan and Unikitty hearing. Whisper was shocked on his explanation. Was that really how he felt?

"So, what exactly are we talking about, 'dangerous' on the way?" Katie asked. "Well there's many challenges to get there, for this is the yo kai world. Like one we should be getting to, a dangerous ditch. The bridge is impossible to cross." Whisper explained reading his yo kai pad. Right then they ran into a long and dangerous ditch, but there was a perfectly fine bridge in the middle. "I thought you said it was impossible to cross?" Nate asked looking at Whisper. "Umm….maybe I read it wrong…" Whisper replied. "Normal…" Jibanyan mewed. The six went ahead and started to cross the bridge. But right when they were in the middle of the bridge, the ropes began to break one by one!

 **Cliffhanger! Who doesn't love them!? Okay that was sarcasm. Sorry for ending it here, but I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Goodbye for now!**


	4. Aye aye captain: Part 1

**Sorry this took so long to upload. Problems with school, internet, and yeah you get it. Also it took a while to figure out what would happen in this chapter. After reading some fanfics, I decided to have one more character in this story. She won't be in much, probably just this one and maybe the next one. Plus a friend of mine got me into this ship involoving the new character, which I thing is cute even if they are opposites. Enjoy!**

"RUN!" Katie yelled. The five did so, and ran as fast as they could to the other side. Unfortunately, Whisper and Jibanyan were the only ones to make it onto the ground, but they crashed together to do so. "No no, not now nyawhis!" Jibanyan screamed in Buchinyan's body. The other tried to run off the bridge too, but the was only two ropes left by then. Before they could break, Buchinyan grabbed both of the ropes. "Come on Jibanyan we can do this!" Whisper tried to encourage his friend. "Maybe if we weren't Buchinyan at the moment nyawhis!" JIbanyan replied. "I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Komasan yelled as they hung onto the now-hanging bridge. "Hey, look at the bright side…" Unikitty started. "THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE TO THIS MOMENT!" "Komasan Unikitty calm down." Katie replied. "Come on nyawhis…" Buchinyan held onto the rope as hard as he could. Buchinyan was a bit more strong (for being two yo kai combined), and pulled and pulled until, the rest of the group was safe on the ground.

"That was a close one!" Unikitty started. "Yeah, but how do we get across now?!" Komasan asked still a bit mad. Buchinyan just stood there, until he pulled out Whisper's yo kai pad and started looking through it. "What does this have to do with anything nyawhis?" Jibanyan's voice came up. "We are on the other side!" Whisper replied, ignoring Jibanyan's question. "Nyawhis really?" "It looks like it...but we didn't need the yo kai pad for that." Nate replied looking at the side they apparently came from. Just then buchinyan split apart, making Jibanyan and Whisper once again. "Well…..I guess Buchinyan can be useful." Jibanyan mewed handing Whisper his yo kai pad, for he had it for some reason.

"Thanks!" Whisper said grabbing the yo kai pad. "Let's continue our journey!" Unikitty mewed pointing north. "Oh yeah nyan….." Jibanyan remembered one reason why he came on this journey.

The five walked until they came up to what seemed like a river, like the ditch it looked like it went on forever. "This river is impossible to cross…" Whisper said looking at his pad again. "Again with this nyan?" Jibanyan replied throwing a rock into the water. As soon as the rock touched the water, it melted! "It's boiling hot, melt you in one second if you touch it." Whisper added. "We should find a safe way to cross." Nate replied looking around. "How about we take a break? We walked a lot so far. We can take five, and then find something to help us." Katie questioned. "Oh...ok" Nate said blushing madly. "All right nyan! Komasan and I will look over there for a little bit." Jibanyan replied pointing into a direction. He wanted to volunteer with Komasan because for one, he was his close friend, and two, he wanted to talk to him a bit more on Buchinyan. "Alright." Nate replied. At that word Komasan and Jibanyan turned around and walked into the direction Jibanyan said they would go.

* * *

"...And yeah nyan…" Jibanyan finished. "I don't know Jibanyan...this is a decision for you to make." Komasan added. Before another word was made, Jibanyan spotted an old ship on the docks. It wasn't on fire for some reason, and was pretty damaged. But it was suitable enough to ride across. "Maybe there's a yo kai who'll let us use it." Komasan whispered at Jibanyan. "Or it's abandoned nyan." Jibanyan added walking towards the ship. As they got closer, they saw another cat on the ship. She was just like Jibanyan, except was pink and had a sailor outfit on. "It's…..It's a girl!" Komasan said shocked seeing her. Jibanyan just rolled his eyes and started to make his way to her, if he wasn't stopped by Komasan.

"What are you doing?! We need to ask her if we could borrow the ship nyan." Jibanyan asked as he looked at Komasan. "Do you think a girl like her would lend her ship to a stationary cat and a lion dog?" Komasan asked looking kinda serious. "I think she'll react better if Nate and the rest of them were here."Good point nyan. She looks like that kind of cat nyan." Jibanyan replied looking at the she cat.

A couple minutes later Jibanyan and Komasan came back with Nate, Katie, and the rest of the group. "Hide me." Komasan said hiding behind Jibanyan as he mentioned the cat. "What's up with you?" Jibanyan asked pushing Komasan off him. "It's something I feared I'd ever have to feel again…" Komasan replied looking down at his paws. Jibanyan just stood there, confused as ever. "What is it nyan?" Jibanyan asked.

"I'm…..I'm in love Jibanyan…"


	5. Aye aye captain: Part 2

**I know what you guys are thinking, why would I ship Komasan with Sailornyan?! Well, I actually have an explanation to it.**

 **So, not only did my friend introduce me to it (she doesn't have a fanfiction account), but as I thought about it it made since. Back into the earlier days I've been a fan of yo kai watch, I kind of shipped Komasan and Jibanyan (I thought Komasan was a girl then, until I heard him in the show…). Until one day while doodling, I drew Unikitty next to Jibanyan. I liked the ship so I started shipping it. I still liked Komasan and Jibanyan together (even if Komasan was a boy), so why not ship Komasan with a spoiled female cat version of Jibanyan? But back to our story, enjoy!**

Jibanyan stared at his friend in awe when he heard his friend say those words. "Wait….wha….what happened to the manga artist girl nyan?" "Oh….her…." Komasan looked down when Jibanyan mentioned his first crush. "You don't know what happened, don't you? Well…"

(Flashback starts)

"I hope she's here, I want to talk to her about the amazing comic she made! Even if I'm more evil than a…...got nothing." Komasan opened the door to the coffee shop. He walked inside when he heard a girl and boy talking. "So this is where you go everyday? I think the coffee here is messing with your brain." the boy spoke. "No, I saw him here. I'm telling you. I saw him when I was younger, and I met him again a couple days back! Maybe he'll be here today." The girl replied, but Komasan knew it was the artist girl. "Come on honey let's go." The boy stood up. The manga artist sighed, got up and followed the boy out of the coffee shop. As she passed by Komasan he noticed something gold and shiny on her hand.

(Flashback ends)

"So, she's married?" Jibanyan asked Komasan. "Oh man that makes things worse! I thought she was just dating someone but she's MARRIED!?" Komasan said worriedly. "Aren't you guys coming?" Whisper asked noticing the two had stopped. "Yes, nyan. We're coming." Jibanyan pushed his friend towards the ship. "Komasan you did this before I think you can do it again…" Jibanyan whispered into Komasan's ear. They caught up with the rest of the group and entered the ship. The female cat was still there, but started to growl when hearing the six walk up to them.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on MY ship nyan?!" The cat replied swinging her head torwards them. Her light blue eyes shone onto them, but soon they layed onto Komasan. She hesititated for a second, but got back into sense. "Umm…..excuse me Miss….umm…" Nate started, but seemed lost for he didn't know her name. "Name's Sailornyan nyan." She replied. (Imagine the scroll thing again, saying sailornyan and her tribe)

"She's a cat who used to be a sailor's pet." Whisper added looking at his pad. "Enough about me, WHY are you on my ship!?" Sailornyan growled again. "Wow, she's tense…." Komasan whispered to Jibanyan. "Good luck dealing with that nyan.". "Miss Sailornyan, can you take us across this river?" Nate asked trying to be as kind as he could. "Why should I nyan?" Sailornyan replied, still hostile. "Because, we're trying to get my friend a new yo kai watch, but the only ones left right now are across this river. Please, we will pay you back." Nate pleaded. "Hmm... _pay_ me nyan?" Sailornyan seemed a bit more calm now. "All right, but what do you got for me?" She asked looking at Nate. Nate seemed to hesitate, until Katie stepped in front of him.

"What exactly do you like?" Katie asked bending down to the cat. The female cat started to think. "Eh...something valuable….something _SAILOR_ ….something _MOON_ related maybe." (lol see the reference I made?!). "I think I got something for you then." Katie replied, pulling off a bracelet she had on. It was silver, with moon and heart charms attached to it. "Are you sure Katie?" Nate asked. Before Katie could reply, Sailornyan grabbed the bracelet. "OH MY NYAN IT'S BEAUTIFUL! I'LL TAKE IT NYAN!" Sailornyan said putting it on. "It's all yours." Katie replied, while whispering to nate, "Don't worry, I have tons more at home…". "Okay, I'll take you guys across. As long as you know I'M captain of this ship, no one else!" Sailornyan said kindly, but sounded a bit hostile near the end. "Thanks Sailornyan…" Katie added as the female cat walked towards the steering wheel.

"All right team!" Sailornyan bounded towards the six as they sat on the boat. "Smooth sailing is put for all of us! Plus I was able to put the wheel on auto." She said happlily. She soon bounded over to Komasan, who was just minding his own buisness.

"What you doing nyan?" She asked Komasan, kinda shocking him. "Oh….uh….um...I'm….nothing…." Komasan answered, his face as red as Jibanyan's fur. Sailornyan blushed back, and soon got into a deep conversation with him. "Seems like some people we know.." Unikitty giggled, nudging Jibanyan as they watched nearby. "I'm happy for Komasan, I know that for sure. Hopefully he doesn't get crushed by her like before nyan." Jibanyan smiled at Unikitty, but then they heard a bump. "OVERBOARD! SOMEONE OVERBOARD!?" Sailornyan jumped when feeling it. "No, we made it to the other side…" Whisper answered looking over. "Oh…" Sailornyan said embaressed.

"Thanks for taking us across Sailornyan!" Katie said, looking at the sailor cat. "No problem!" Sailornyan said flinging something to both Nate and Katie. "Your yo kai medal?" Nate questioned. Katie looked at her medal and looked at Nate, like she already knew what they were. "When you get your watch Katie, feel free to call me anytime!" Sailornyan waved goodbye and headed towards her ship. As she walked over to Komasan she winked at him, making both of them blush. "How come everyone's love story is so simple! It wasn't like that to me!" Whisper complained, but everyone rolled their eyes.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Unikitty encouraged as Sailornyan left and the six continued their journey.


	6. House of fears

"I guess having you helping me will help a lot." Nate explained thinking on how Katie acted towards Sailornyan. Katie just looked away, blushing. As they walked the sky darkened. "Hmm. Weird. I thought it was noon not to long ago." Katie realized. As they walked some more they came towards a house, which seemed like a safe place to stay for the 'night'. "Lets stay there for the night." Whisper suggested. "I don't know…" Komasan thought outloud. "Oh come on it's just a house no need to be scared Komasan." Whisper teased the lion dog. "Komasan has a point...It doesn't look cheerful…" Unikitty looked at the house. "Unikitty I'm pretty sure it's fine. I'll be right by you if you need me nyan." Jibanyan said standing next to her. Unikitty blushed, and nodded.

The house inside didn't look that different from outside. But it did look suitable for a night. Jibanyan looked around, and caught a glimpse of a airplane hat. "Guys look!" The five looked at him. "I'm no longer Jibanyan….I'm Jetnyan!" Jetnyan swirled around playfully with the airplane hat on him. (the fire scroll comes up saying Jetnyan)

"Seriously?" asked Katie. "Do yo kai forms even work like that?" asked Nate. "How cute!" meowed Unikitty. "Jibanyan stop messing around." Whisper replied madly. "All right all right. Geez you're no fun ." Jibanyan sighed taking off the hat. He walked pass Whisper, saying "I'll be happy when Buchinyan is gone…". Whisper sighed, thinking there was no way to change his mind. "Guys let's stay together, who knows what this house does…" Katie suggested. But right then she realized that Jibanyan and Unikitty were gone!

Meanwhile, Jibanyan found himself in a room. "Nyan? Where am I?" Jibanyan looked around. He realized that there was a table filled with none other than choco bars. "NYAN! It's my lucky day!" Jibanyan smiled running towards the table. He realized there was a note on the top of the pile, reading, 'Both of these animals can get sick of these…'. Jibanyan was just confused with the note, what animal can get sick of chocolates? But he shook his thought away and grabbed the chocolates. As soon as he bit into one, his vision went black.

"Where are they?" Nate asked worriedly looking around the house with Whisper, Komasan, and Katie. "There you guys are nyan!" Jibanyan saw the four and ran towards them. "Jib…...Jibanyan? Is that you?" Komasan asked shocked on what came near them. "You look weird…" Nate added. "What are you talking about? Just look at me." Jibanyan added. Nate pushed Jibanyan to the closest mirror to show him.

Jibanyan wasn't his normal red cat self. Instead he was orange, dog cat looking. The flames on his tails were purple, matching his collar. He had a cream muzzle. (another scroll comes up, saying 'Inunyan'). "WHAT THE NYAWOOF!? I BECAME PART DOG NYAWOOF!" Inunyan screamed seeing himself. "I never wanted to be a dog! NOW I CAN'T GO TO NEXT HARMEOWNY CAT ONLY CONVENTIONS! NYAWOOF!" Inunyan said sobbing. "How did this happen?" Katie asked him. "All I remember is that I saw chocolates on a table, with a note saying something about two animals that get sick of chocolates nyawoof." Inunyan explained. "That's right. Alive dogs and cats can't eat chocolate. This house is making yo kai face their worst fear! And it's using bait!" Whisper replied nervously. "WE NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS!" Nate, Komasan, and Katie said at the same time, running to find their friends.

They looked around quickly for Unikitty, when a familiar shriek was heard. "That's Unikitty!" Inunyan meowed worriedly. The followed the scream into a room, where Unikitty was standing, looking at nothing. "Dad! It wasn't my fault!" Unikitty sobbed. Nearby was a half-eaten piece of a lollypop. "The candy's making her see things! It's telling her wrong info nyanwoof!" Inunyan meowed. Inunyan's guess was right. Unikitty was seeing an image of her father. "It's YOUR fault they killed me. Why did you let them? You are nothing but a coward!" Her father said. Unikitty started to sob as her fur started changing into a reddish color. "NO!" Inunyan screamed jumping onto her. Inunyan crashed into Unikitty, making her lose focus, her fur changing back to pink. "Jibanyan….what happened to you? My father came and…" Unikitty started, but couldn't finish with her sobbing. Inunyan hugged her, trying to comfort her. "It's alright...I would always protect you. Even if I'm part dog, that won't change anything nyawoof." Inunyan replied. Unikitty wiped her tears away.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Komasan yelled looking for the exit. The six ran as fast as they could. They found the exit, but when Jibanyan ran thru the door, something blocked him off! "Nyawoof! It won't let me thru nyawoof!" "It's because he's been fully effected by the spell!" Komasan replied. "We gotta get him out!" Katie said. "I have an idea!" Whisper said walking to Inunyan. "Jibanyan...There's one way we can fix this." Whisper held his hand out like he wanted to shake hands. Inunyan knew exactly what he meant. "NO!" Inunyan looked away. "It's our last hope!" Whisper explained. Inunyan took some hesitation, but after a while he grabbed Whisper's arm (not in a gay way!). A puff of smoke followed around them, and when it went down Buchinyan was standing there. "Come on!" Whisper's voice came out. Buchinyan ran out the exit, and it let him! As soon as he caught up with the others, Buchinyan split apart again, making Inunyan and Whisper. Inunyan's fur started to glow, making his past form again. "YAY! I'm not part dog anymore!" Jibanyan yelled in joy. "I guess Buchinyan is really useful…". The six took one last look at the house, then the already-blue sky, and headed down the path.


	7. The happily ever after

"This is the place…" Whisper finally said as they stood in front of an old shack. "Okay. Let's go!" Unikitty said once again as her normal self. Jibanyan had mixed feelings right now. Buchinyan saved him from that weird house. If he didn't exist then he could've still been stuck in there, or his friends could've fell in the ditch from before. "Jibanyan you coming?" Komasan snapped him out of it. Jibanyan nodded and followed him into the shack. Inside there was many random things inside. Once they walked in a wolf yo kai came in. "Hello, it seems like you guys have completed the journey. One very few could do." The wolf said in a old man voice. "Yeah." nate added. "Well, for your reward you may pick anything from inside this shack." The wolf smiled letting them look.

"Let's see if we can find any yo kai watches." Nate said looking around. After a while Katei found something. "Look at this!" She gasped. The rest of the group went to where she was. She was staring at a yo kai watch that was pink with little white designs. It was attached to some string like it could be worn as a necklace. "It's beautiful!" Unikitty smiled. "This is the one…" Katie picked up the watch and stared at it. "Are you completely sure you want this new life?" Nate asked her just in case she had any second thoughts. "Yes. I want to help you thru this Nate." Katie looked at him. "Alright then." Nate smiled blushing. "You find anything?" the wolf asked walking towards them. "Yes, we'll get this." Katie said showing him the watch. "Nice choice." The wolf said. "Great job making this far." The wolf showed them to the door. The six left the shack. "How about you try summoning someone?" Komasan asked Katie. Katie looked at him confused, until Nate said, "Use the medal Sailornyan gave you for a run-thru.". "Alright."

"Come on out my friend! Calling, Sailornyan! Yo kai medal, do you're thing!

 **Summoning, Charming!**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom Boom Walla Walla**

 **Dance Dance**

 **Charming!**

 **Sailornyan**

"Hello guys I….Katie you got your watch!" Sailornyan was now standing in front of Katie. "Yeah. I wanted to test it out." "And you used my medal?! Aww thanks!". Katie wanted to tell her that was the only medal she had, but decided not to. "Hey, mind if I come and visit your place when we're done?" Sailornyan asked Katie. "Sure!".

"Alright! Let's go to that fusion place!" Whisper said pointing the way. "Um…..about that…" Jibanyan started looking down. "What is it Jibanyan?" Komasan asked. "Shouldn't you be excited?" Unikitty added on. "I…..I don't want to get rid of Butchinyan anymore nyan." Jibanyan said. "Really?" Nate asked him. "Nyeah...Going on this journey made me realize that Butchinyan is really useful. And I overreacted a bit. Buthcinyan doesn't tear apart our friendship Whisper, it glues it back together. I'm sorry nyan…" Jibanyan looked at Whisper. "It's alright Jibanyan" Whisper smiled. "Well that solves everything!" Unikitty smiled looking at the friends. "Alright. Let me call Mirapo so we can go home." Nate said pulling out Mirapo's medal.

And that's how the little journey ended. Katie started helping Nate with the yo kai, and Jibanyan and Whisper no longer fighted (just tried not to run into each other). Later on Katie and Nate started dating, as well as Sailornyan and Komasan. Things were going perfect, but how long would this last?

… **.And….this is the ending. Hope you liked it! And again, sorry for not posting this ages ago. But what would happen to the gang next? That's something for YOU to think of….**


End file.
